gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Get It Right
Get It Right, en español'' Hacer lo correcto'', es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Original Song. Es una canción original, y una de las primeras canciones escritas especialmente para la serie Glee. Es cantada por Rachel Berry, quien en la serie es la autora y compositora del tema, aunque en realidad la canción fue escrita por Adam Anders, no por Lea Michele. Contexto de la canción Quinn encuentra una oportunidad de mantener a Rachel lejos de Finn uniéndose a ella para escribir una canción para las Regionales. Durante una de las sesiones de escritura, Rachel y Quinn sostienen una fuerte discusión en la que Quinn termina por exclamarle a Rachel : Why don't you get it right? (en español: Por qué no lo entiendes bien?) haciéndola darse cuenta de que ya ha perdido a Finn. Con el corazón roto, Rachel llega a casa y compone un tema, inspirada por las duras palabras de Quinn. Este tema resulta ser Get It Right, el cual interpreta como el solo de New Directions en las Regionales, con coros de algunas de las chicas del coro. Mientras Rachel canta, tanto Finn como Quinn la observan, y mientras Quinn siente incomodidad al oír su letra, Finn se da cuenta de cuánto ama a Rachel, quien lo observa de vez en cuando. Gracias a su aporte con este tema, Rachel es nombrada la MVP, es decir, la jugadora más valiosa del club en las Regionales. Letra What have I done I wish I could run away from this ship going under Just trying to help Hurt everyone elsethumb|Rachel cantando Get It Right Now I feel the weight of the world is, on my shoulders What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Oh how many times will it take for me To get it right To get it right Can I start again With my faith shaken, cause i can't go back and undo this I just have to stay And face my mistakes But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Oh how many times will it take for me To get it right So I throw up my fist Throw a punch in the air And accept the truth That sometimes life isn't fair I'll send out a wish and I'll send out a prayer And finally someone will see How much I care What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Oh how many times will it take To get it right To get it right Curiosidades. *Junto a Loser Like Me y Valerie,''' '''es hasta ahora una de las tres únicas presentaciones de competencia en las que se usa micrófonos. Coincidentemente, las tres canciones fueron interpretadas en la segunda temporada. *Se ve que los coros de esta canción en el video estarían hechos por Brittany y Tina, y al final se unirían Mercedes y Santana. *Primera canción original presentada durante una competición.. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|Get It Right - Glee (Audio) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoría:Canciones del episodio Original Song Categoría:Canciones originales Categoría:Canciones Originales Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones individuales